Sawyer
Racer was a dark mage who belonged to the Oracion Seis guild, a dark guild composed of highly powerful mages whose goal is to find a power known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. It was later revealed that Racer was his codename and not his real name. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc In the battle against the alliance consisting of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cat Shelter, he dealt most of the damage to the group, resulting in the alliance's utter defeat. Later after the group kidnap Wendy Marvell and Happy and he brought in a coffin containing Gerard within it at the request of Blaine who hoped to use her magic to revive him. He was sent to go deal with Natsu Dragonil, Gray Fullbuster and Charle who were closing in on the Oracion Seis hideout. Unlike last time though the two managed to avoid his attacks, Natsu and Charle managed to get by him and head further into the hideout while Gray stayed behind to do battle with Racer. As the battle continued Natsu and Charle eventually exited the cave, mission accomplished on rescuing Wendy and Happy. However Racer spotted them and knocked them out of the air. Before he could attack again Gray blocked his path with an ice wall before telling Natsu to hurry and heal Erza Scarlet. Despite the fact that he fatigued from using so much power, Gray insisted on continuing the battle telling a much annoyed Racer that ice stops even the fastest beings. Insulted by this, Racer decided to finish the battle with Gray rather then go after Natsu using a new magic called Dead Grand Prix, where he summoned motorcycles from out of nowhere to attack Gray. Racer then hopped on one himself and continued the attack, though Gray figured out thay the motorcycles can be ridden by anyone and hopped on. A high speed battle commenced but Gray still found he was no match for Racer. The two then came across Leon Reitei and Sherry, with the former joining in on the battle at the behest of Gray. But even together they could't hit him and were attacked from behind as a result. Racer mocked them then decides to finish them, but Leon told Gray he found Racer's weakness. Leon whispered it into his ear then suddenly froze Gray, appearing as if he was trying to take credit for stopping Racer. Both Sherry and he proceed to attack together but Racer plowed through their attacks before going after Leon who ran, goading the Oracion Seis member. Infuriated with the taunting Racer proceed to catch up to Leon and attack him continuously till he knocked him down and prepared to finish him off with a common knife, all the while gloating how unbeatable he was. However Leon reveals Racer's weakeness; he wasn't moving fast, his magic allowed him to slow everything down to make it appear as if he was moving at a rapid speed. What's more the magic is in a limited range so anything outside of it would give his secret away (up till this point all of Racer's fights were close range). Leon purposely lured Racer away to allow Gray to see the trick and set Racer up for a attack with his ice arrows to which Gray shot from afar and hitted him which defeated him. However Racer refused to accept defeat, tearing off his shirt to revel explosive Lachryma on his person with the intention of taking the three with him in a final suicide attack. Leon however tackled him off a cliff and apparently sacrificed himself to save his friends, exploding along with Racer. Its later confirmed by Blaine that Racer is dead and Leon had survived, though he also incorrectly stated that Angel died during her battle with Lucy, so he may also be wrong about Racer. Magic and Abilities Speed Magic *'Slow Down':Racer took after his namesake, as his power is speed, which allowed him to zip from one place to another in the blink of an eye and to use his momentum to deal powerful blows...or so it would seem. In truth, he was not really moving fast at all but actually slowing down his opponents to make it look as such. With his opponent's delayed reactions he could move in and attack freely before they had a chance to counter. However the range of his magic was limited meaning he had to really be in close range of his opponents to attack them. If not anything outside his range would give away his trick and allow counters from long range attacks. Also anyone using ice, even while being in close range of his magic, would trip him up as even though Racer can slow down his opponents his magic can't affect the environment. Although his agic slows his opponents down, he was still able to carry the coffin with Gerard inside to Blaine. *'Dead Grand Prix:' The only other attack beside his speed manipulating magic, Racer was seemingly able to create motorcycles out of nowhere with this magic. These motorcycles came equipped with weapons and also allowed Racer the ability to shoot tires (which also came from out of nowhere) at his foes. Though the bikes could be ridden by the enemy as well though it took a lot of concentration to ride them and use magic at the same time. Category:Characters Category:Oracion Seis members Category:Villains